Chibi Potion 9
by Kei Tsukasa
Summary: {warning} Self insert...See the Gundam Pilots as Chibis! C'mon I know you wanna ^_^


Chibi Potion no 9  
  
  
Mailin:*walking down a hallway*  
  
*chibi Heero is chasing after chibi Duo*  
  
Mailin:*stops and stares*  
  
chibi Heero: Get back here! I don't want to be it anymore!  
  
chibi Duo: You have to catch me first!*looks back and sticks out his tounge*  
  
chibi Heero: Meanie!*continues chasing chibi Duo*  
  
Mailin:*contiunes walking and thinks to self* That was odd... *walks into Quatre's room* Oi! Quatre can I borrow...*stares wide eyed at chibi Quatre and chibi Trowa playing dress up and having a tea party. Walks out of room and slams the door shut* What's going on here!?  
  
chibi Kearin & chibi Hime:*walk up to Mailin* We'we chibi!  
  
Mailin: Well I'm not chibi!  
  
Kei:*walks by * Neither am I *sips some tea* This tea's so good! Did you make it Mai?  
  
Mailin: OMAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kei*sweatdrops* Guess I should have asked you first...Sowy!  
  
chibi Kearin: That's my wisp!  
  
Kei: Gomen ne Keari-chan!*sniffs the air* Smells like my rice is ready!  
  
Mailin:*follows Kei* Wait! I'll forgive you for drinking my tea if you explain how they all got chibi!  
  
Kei:*takes a sip of tea* Well instead of me telling you why don't I show you? *begins walking down the flight of stairs*  
  
Kei & Mailin:*enter the kitchen*  
  
Kei:*places the cup in the sink then walks over to the rice cooker* Yatta! The rice is ready!*walks over to the intercom then presses a button* Wufei the rice is ready!  
  
Wufei:*comes stomping down the stairs with chibi Kearin attached to his leg*Onna get off my leg!  
  
chibi Kearin: No! You touch my gundam! This is payback!*squeezes his leg tighter*  
  
chibi Hime:Since you refuse to let go of Wufei does that mean you like him?  
  
chibi Kearin:*still attached to Wufei's leg* No! I said this is payback fow him touching my gundam!  
  
Wufei: Damn you onnas!*contiunes walking with chibi Kearin attached to his leg*  
  
chibi Hime: *following them*  
  
*ten minutes latter Wufei finally arrives at the kitchen with chibi hime trailing behind*  
  
Kei: You're lucky the rice keeper keeps the rice warm!  
  
Wufei: Yea yea! If it wasn't for the chibi thing attached to my leg I would have gotten here sooner!  
  
chibi Kearin:*sticks her tounge out at Wufei(still attached to his leg)*  
  
Wufei: Could you at least let go of my leg while I eat?  
  
chibi Kearin:*let's go of his leg then crosses her arms* Fine!  
  
chibi Hime: You did what he asked you! That means you like him!  
  
chibi Kearin: Does not!  
  
chibi Hime: Does too!  
  
chibi Kearin: Does not!  
  
chibi Hime: Does too!  
  
chibi Kearin: Does not!  
  
chibi Hime: Does too!  
  
chibi Kearin: Does not!  
  
chibi Hime: Does too!  
  
chibi Kearin: Does not!  
  
chibi Hime: Does too!  
  
Mailin: Would you two please shut up already!  
  
chibi Hime & chibi Kearin:*folds arms* Fine!  
  
Wufei:*goes to the rice cooker and piles up a lot of rice then immdeiatly starts eating it* Wow Kei this rice is pretty good! What did you add to it?  
  
Kei:*goes into Xellos pose* Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Wufei:*starts shrinking/turning chibi* I'm starting to feel kinda funny...  
  
Mailin:*whispers to Kei* Wow! He actually turned chibi!  
  
Wufei: NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
chibi Kearin:*runs over to Wufei* Yay! Now that you'we my size I can beat you up easiew for touching my gundam!  
  
chibi Wufei:*trying to dodge all of chibi Kearin's attacks* Onnas! I'll get you back for this injustice!*chibi Kearin hits Wufei very hard* Unfair onna!*starts running away*  
  
chibi Kearin:Come back hewe!*starts chasing him*  
  
chibi Hime: Wait for me Keari-chan!*chases after them*  
  
Mailin: Where have I seen that before...  
  
Kei:*holding a plate with spam on it* All done!  
  
Mailin: Can I have some?  
  
Kei: Not unless you want to turn chibi!  
  
Mailin: Um in that case I'll pass...  
  
Kei: Oh yea I forgot I just started watching this thing called Excel Saga. Wanna go watch?  
  
Mailin: Sure why not...  
  
Kei & Mailin:*walk off into the room with the giant TV, dvd/vcd player, and the vcr*  
  
Half an hour latter:  
  
Hotaru:*wakes up, gets out of bed, gets dressed, goes dowm the hallway* I'm hungry!*starts walking down the stairs* Food!*walks into the kitchen* Spam and rice! Alright!*starts digging in*  
  
Kei & Mailin:*walking into the kitchen*  
  
Mailin: It's was only okay. I didn't really like it. I mean there wasn't any plot.Although those Puchu things...*stares at Hotaru who is now chibi* H-how did?  
  
Hotaru: Nani?  
  
Kei: You have a lot of rice on your face...  
  
chibi Hotaru:*lick rice off face* I want Dr. Pepper!*leaves*  
  
Mailin: I fear how she's going to be once she does get her hands on that Dr. Pepper...  
  
Kei: I fear May if she ever wakes up...  
  
Mailin:*nods*  
  
*in May's room*  
  
May:*yawns and sits up* It's so noisy outside. I wonder what everyone's doing out there...*yawns* So tired back to sleep!*lies back down*  
  
*back in the kitchen*  
  
Kei: Do you think we should stand gaurd by May's room and make sure she stays asleep?  
  
Mailin: Actually we should be watching the *crashing sound* others...*starts to look for where the crash took place*  
  
Kei: Hai hai!*follows*  
  
*in Nika's room*  
  
Nika:*wakes up* I'm hungry.*gets dressed then goes down to the kitchen* *yawns while walking down the stairs then walks into the kitchen sees spam and rice* It's rice and spam!*sits down at count and starts eating and begins turning chibi* *voice suddenly much higher* I feel funny*falls asleep*  
  
Kei:*holding chibi Wufei* And why do I have to carry Wufei?  
  
Mailin:*holding chibi Kearin and chibi Hime* Because we have to keep him spearated from Kearin and Hime...  
  
chibi Wufei:*squirming and trying to get free* Injust injust! Let me go let me goo!  
  
chibi Kearin:*gnaws at Mailin's arm*  
  
Kei:*stares at chibi Kearin* Oi Mai doesn't that hurt?  
  
Mailin: Not really*continues walking towards the kitchen*  
  
Kei, Mailin, and chibi Wufei: *face vault/fault*  
  
chibi Nika: *asleep on the floor*  
  
chibi Kearin: Just like Nika!  
  
chibi Hime: *nods* Yep just like Nika!  
  
Mailin: Do you think you can take care of them while I take Nika back to her room?  
  
Kei: H-hai!  
  
chibi Wufei: *glares at chibi Kearin*  
  
Kei:*hears a loud crash* Ah! K'so!*runs off*  
  
*Mailin walks back into the kitchen and sees that's been entirely destroyed*  
  
Mailin: Wh-what happened here!? *glares at chibi Wufei, chibi Kearin, and chibi Hime who are still causing chaos* KEI!  
  
Kei:*comes in from the living room* Ah well guess it isn't permenante...  
  
Mailin: KEI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO!?  
  
Kei:*staring at the remains of the kitchen then sweatdrops* Oops...  
  
*Kearin, Wufei, and Hime return to normal*  
  
Kei: There no more havoc!  
  
Wufei: What happened?  
  
Kearin: I don't remember...The last thing I rember was I was I was repairing my gundam, but the rest is blank....  
  
Hime:*raises hand* I know what happened!  
  
Mailin and Kei:*puts their hands over Hime's mouth and whisper*Keep quiet!*they back out of the kitchen then run for it, draging Hime along with them*  
  
Mailin:*to Kei* How can she remember  
  
Kei: Hime has the mentality of a chibi...  
  
Mailin: That makes sense *whispers to Kei* but what are we gonna do...Hime might use this as blackmail on us...  
  
Kei:*raises hand* Quick to the lab!  
  
Mailin: Aye aye*drags Hime with them to the lab*  
  
At the lab:  
  
Kei:*is messing with some chemicals*  
  
Mailin: Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
  
Kei:*mixes two chemicals then creates a small explosion*...Yes...  
  
Mailin and Hime: *sweatdrops*  
  
*hours later...*  
  
Kei, Mailin, and Hime: *emerge from the lab*  
  
Kearin: So that's where you were.  
  
Kei: Yep ^_^  
  
Duo: What you were you doing in there?  
  
Mailin: Hi-mit-chu  
  
Hime: @.@ I don't feel too good.  
  
Kei and Mailin: *heads towards the kitchen*  
  
Mailin: Kei...promise one thing.  
  
Kei: Yesh?  
  
Mailin: That you will never ever make a chibi potion again and that you dispose the rest of it.  
  
Kei: Aw...fine...*walks towards the rice with a small flask in her hand*  
  
Duo:Hey what are you doing with that?  
  
Kei:Something...*puts the rice into bowls*  
  
Wufei:*enters* Is that rice I smell?  
  
Mailin:*evil glint in eye* You're probably still hungary because you didn't have breakfeast huh Wufei?  
  
Wufei: *eyes Mailin suspiciously*What are you up to?  
  
Mailin: Nothing...Nothing!  
  
Kei:*hands Wufei the bowl of rice* Here ya go! Kei-chan's super secret special rice!   
  
Wufei:*eats all the rice in one gulp and begins shrinking* K'so....*becomes chibi again*  
  
Kearin and Hime: Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mailin and Kei: -_-;;  
  
chibi Wufei: *is surrounded by Kearin and Hime*  
  
Kearin: I have an idea...  
  
chibi Wufei: Wha-what is it?  
  
Kearin and Hime: *grabs chibi Wuei* We're going to play dress up ^__^  
  
chibi Wufei: K'so! Kisama!Kei I'm gonna get you for this!  
  
Owari...?  
  
May and Nika: And where were we during the whole fic?  
  
Kei: Sleeping... 


End file.
